What do you need sans? (Dusttale foncest)
by suigintoulover811
Summary: Papyrus loves his brother, more than anything. He just wishes that sans would look at him the way he did. But tonight, tonight was special. As it was the day it’s sans’ birthday. (this is includes major charater death and somewhat rape)
1. Do you need anything sans?

Papyrus loves his brother. Even if he was just a spirit that sans only got to see. He was happy. He loved his brother.

Though their world was never the same anymore or if sans killed every monster and was covered in dust, papyrus still loved his brother. He craved to have his brother's attention. He never felt this way when he was alive, but as a spirit he couldn't deny the obsession that grew in his very soul. Oh how he wished he was alive again, to roam his phalanges on those porcelain bones. Just thinking about it made him drool. How heavenly he would feel.

But tonight, tonight was a special night along with a special day. It's sans' birthday. And he wanted to make sans feel so special tonight so special, because he was.

Sans layed asleep in his bed in his empty world he called home. His ghostly brother looms over him, an orange tint dusted his ghostly skull. His gloved hands cupping his brother so adoringly. Papyrus would never stop starting at his wonderful brother. When ever papyrus would praise sans, sans would smile and continue as he ventures to look more LOVE. Papyrus, always there to follow wanted more. So much more.

"Sans, my darling sweet, wonderful older brother...happy birthday..." papyrus kisses his brother's teeth. Even though they were nothing but bones, he felt a slight tingle of pleasure, "you're a gorgeous creature. More than mettaton, more than anything in this underground." Papyrus just couldn't stop. This craving. He wants it so badly.

"I love you brother. I love you so much." He tried to press his skull more towards his brother's. But he can't, he doesn't have a physical body.

"I want to touch you sans...brother...I want you..." he tried to reach to grab his brother but it phases through him.

He. Wants.

He tries again and again as the craving he desires grows more frantic.

Wants.

Needs.

Papyrus' eye sockets weld up in tears of frustration.

"Sans...sans...I need you...l love you so much...but I can't touch you."

Sans stays dead to the world as if there was nothing there. Papyrus needed nothing more than sans. But now sans was out of his reach more than before. Papyrus fell in love with mettaton at first as he was his idol. Even mettaton bragged how papyrus and him were dating. Of course sans didn't really cared only if his brother was happy. While papyrus lived a fantasy, sans was drifting away from him. More like they were going their separate ways. One towards happiness. The other towards despair. Sans ask papyrus anything that papyrus wants and needs. Papyrus tended to live a slightly spoiled life but he still cared about others.

But what about sans? When papyrus thinks about it, he never asked about sans. What would sans want? What was it that sans needed? After papyrus died he desired nothing more than what was sans. What made him tick? The more he spent with sans the more he understood. He never realized how much his brother so out of his reach. No matter how much he wanted to, sans would distract him, with gifts and galore anything he could have wanted to keep his distance from him. Keeping him away from the truth.

Even now he learned about his birthday just today.

"Sans? Is today your birthday?" Sans stopped walking in the snow that made a crunch every time he took a step. He turns around me gazes with his brother. It was the first time sans ever show hatred. His glare gazed through him as he growled. He then tuned away not wanting to look at him. It's as if he never wanted to be reminded of that day.

"Don't ever mention about it. NEVER." Papyrus froze in place at the raging voice his brother gave him. Why was he so mad about his birthday? It was a special day when he was born. How could he hate his own birthday? Sans trotted on as more dust flowed through the wind along with the snow.

It hit him harder than a bus. He's celebrated every birthday of the monsters he loved, but never sans'. His own brother, that nursed him into the monster he was now. Papyrus was a disgrace. He wanted to redeem himself. He wanted to show sans that he deserves to bask in his presence once more. Sans was his serenity.

'Look at me sans. I'm worthy, I'll prove it, I deserve to be with you. Just please look at me sans. I can show that I love you. They were all trash for how they thought of you! they didn't deserve to be killed by you, they were all disgraces! But brother I was there! I respected you! I would do everything for you! I would have killed everyone if that's what it would take for you look at me too. Brother...sans...why won't you look at me?'

He wanted to reach. He wanted to catch up with him. But no matter what, sans was always a step ahead. He wanted it. He wanted to know what sans wanted. he wanted sans to look at him too. wanted him to look at him the same way he saw him.

"Sans...sans..."

'Papyrus? Do you want anything?'

"Stop that..."

'Do you want anything papyrus?'

"Stop..."

'What do you want papyrus?'

"Please..."

'What do you need papyrus?'

"Please sans! What do you need?!"

'Papy-?'

"That's enough."

Papyrus snapped out of his trance as he saw his brother awake. Instead of his crazy colorful eyes, he had those glowing white eyelights papyrus missed for years. He made no expression instead of just a blank stare. He didn't know what he was thinking. This was his chance. He had to say it.

"S-sans. I-! I...what do- do you- you-! You-!" It wouldn't come out. He was so used th his brother saying it that he couldn't even say himself. It's shameful. He only thought of himself. He never even bothered to ask what sans wanted. He only cared for his own needs. But sans was a family man. He'd ask everyone what they wanted. Even if they thought poorly of sans. Sure they may be good friends, but that couldn't hide the fact the people thought sans was crazy. Even he thought sans was crazy. It happened on that day sans came home from work. He worked as a scientist, when papyrus was just a babybones. But one day, something must have happened. Sans was speaking in tongues after an accident in the lab. Monsters couldn't understand what he was saying nor did papyrus. After a whole week, sans snapped out of it. Papyrus was relieved but sans...

"Gaster? Where's Gaster? He- he fell...where is he?!"

Sans kept asking for this person called Gaster. Everyone one was confused questioning who was this 'Gaster'. He went to every monster he knew that knew this monster named Gaster. Even the king. The King thought he was crazy by insisting that he'd go to a mental facility. But papyrus refused.

"No my king. He's sane he's just recovering from an accident. Maybe he's mourning over a friend that he knew."

"Alright, but if he's not recovering, I'm afraid that we have to send him away. Is that understood?"

"Yes my king."

After that sans began to gradually be the person he was now. A skeleton with a big grinning smile, with master punning skills. Of course it was to hide his pain. But the other monsters didn't care for the believed crazy monster. Not even papyrus as he thought of living his own life. He had plans for himself. Plans that he realized didn't have sans in it. Sans was important to him too. Even if they said he was crazy sans loved him. Sans went everything in his way to be there for papyrus. Every beck and call, sans was there.

Now looking at the same brother. The one that killed EVERYONE. To set them free. Sans just stared at papyrus as he tried to say it. He had to.

"Pap? What's wrong? Do you need anything?"

'No, what do you need sans...'

"Pap?"

"S-sans..."

"Yeah? What's wrong pap?"

"I-I love you."

"Love ya too bro. You're the best little bro I got." That wasn't the type of love papyrus wanted.

"No, sans. I- I love you. I love you so much that-that-!"

"Paps..." sans interrupts as he doesn't want to hear it.

"That's enough. Stop saying things you don't mean. It's all an illusion in your mind. So please stop, that's enough."

No! It's not an illusion! It's true! Why? Why can't he say it? Say it god damn it, you love your brother!

"No! I know my feelings are true! And I know that I-!"

"You never felt that way about me paps," sans whispers as he shows no reaction to his out burst. "You're just feeling this now because I'm that last one you have to stay with."

Papyrus froze in place. No...it's not true. He knows what he feels is true. Right? No...sans is perfect he loves him. You love him. Papyrus stares at sans as he still felt his hard expression. Even with any emotion, he looks so...GORGEOUS. Sans is so lovely. He knows his feelings are true. They are. Stars. He doesn't even regret that his friends are gone, because he has sans. And sans was here. With him. All to himself. All his.

"Brother. I love you. And you CAN'T change my fixation on you. I'll make you have the best birthday. Because I love you!" Papyrus' body began to take more physical features as he pulled sans into a rough kiss. As papyrus forcefully clinked their teeth together, sans was trying to push him away. It was as if sans wouldn't want to make a mistake that happened many many times before. But it was always just a RESET. So sans began to give in as papyrus shoves his tounge against his formed one. As they kiss so passionately, sans moaned as papyrus was trying to strip him of his clothing. Their kiss broke as sans's shirt was lifted up over his head. Papyrus was taking more of his physical self as he felt his lower pelvis throb with need. And in a long time, that wonderful sensation was the one thing only sans could do to him.

Papyrus lifts sans' femurs as his entrance made itself present to it's pleaser. Papyrus drools at the sight as his older brother's arousal was the most prettiest thing he's ever seen.

"Oh Brother...look at you...how could you ever shun this from me? I would have pleased you so well.~"

Papyrus frees his ghostly cock as he decides NOW it the time to enter. Sans realizes this as he squirms.

"H-hold on pap! Wait! Not yet! I'm not even ready! I-I-!"

Sans screams as he felt the intrusion stretch his walls. Sans whimpers as the cock almost a physical as a real one. The hot rod would phase through physical and spiritual forms. Sans was heavily breathing as his walls were fluttering at the movement as if the cock was pulsing in him.

"Sans! You feel so good! You have no idea how tight you are! Just like I always imagined!" Papyrus gave a hard thrust, causing sans to whimper at the sudden movement.

Papyrus then began their pleasurable dance. Sans would shake with each thrust as the cock would hit places he didn't even knew he had. Sans began to gasp as the member hit a certain spot.

"Ah! Not there! Pap! Pap! Wait!" He was given a harder thrust as his brother found out where his love spot was. "Oh god! Pap that's too big!" Papyrus was so out of breath, but he felt so alive! Stars! Sans was magnificent! Papyrus knew he wouldn't last long as he began to thrust more violently. Sans keened in the open air.

"PAPYRUS! OH! STARS! SO GOOD! HAH! PAP DON'T STOP!" Sans began his constant wails of pleasure as he kept his never ending pace. With one final thrust, papyrus came with a halt he moans as he fills his ghostly seed into his brother's channel. Papyrus watches as it fills sans completely. He smiles.

Sans can't stop shaking, the cum inside him was burning every last inch of him in pleasure. Papyrus still keeps going.

"pap...pap wait, that's-that's enough. that's too MUCH!" papyrus starts a more rougher pace as he was so lost in his lust. Sans felt divine! he had so mere words of pleasure that could describe this feeling as he drove into sans with no end constantly. This feeling was exquisite. Sans clenched around him tighter as he was being literally pounded into the mattress. The bed beneath them was spent as it began to squeak violently to the abuse. Sans grabbed onto the sheets for dear life as this was a pleasure he felt guilty of loving. He hated that he liked this. he felt...disgusting. And he didn't like it. Of course he enjoyed the first round as he thought that would be it. But he was wrong. He never wanted to feel this way. Not towards his own little brother. he doesn't want to go back. Not to the horrible resets that destroyed his happiness with his brother. He lost his love more than he can count. Soon eventually he drew a blank. He knew he kept a promise to his brother in a previous timeline before he died. Of course you know how good sans was at keeping it.

"You're o-okay...you're going to be okay pap..." sans' voice shook as he tried to cover the bleeding gash on his brother's chest. his brother slowly dusting reached up his hand towards him. he cups sans' face as sans presses it closer towards him.

"Brother...sans...we both know it's not," sans begins to sob as there was nothing he could do from letting his brother die. "But that's okay, like you said: if the human can 'reset' I'm sure you can save me from falling into their hands." sans lets out a choked cry as he hugged papyrus closer to him. his brother dusting more as he gave out more breaths.

"I will!" sans yells like a prayer. "I'll always save you! Even if it takes the end of time! Or if I dust myself! I stop the human for you!" sans' whole body shook as his brother was almost dust.

"I know...because I believe in you...just promise me something..." Sans wipes his tears as he looks at papyrus in the eyes. "Promise that, we'll fall in love. over and over again, I never want to stop loving you."

"I-I promise! I never want to stop loving you either! I love you paps!"

"I'm so happy...sans..." papyrus manages to say as he turns to nothing but dust, leaving sans his scarf. sans continued to cry as he held the scarf close to him.

"I promise...I promise...I promise...I promise..." sans would mumble in a constant repeat.

Sans now, was feeling violated. by the own ghost of his brother. Sans began to sob as he tried to say 'no!' or 'stop it!' but nothing came out. Papyrus moaned in the warm open air, due to their heated rutting. He then looked back down at sans as he saw him crying. Thinking that he was crying tears of pleasure.

"Does it feel good brother?" sans shakes his head no as he wants this all to stop. He doesn't want this. He gave up on them a long time ago. He doesn't want to be roped in this again. His mind violently telling him to stop this now. Papyrus immediately saw this as he came to a stop. Sans quickly noticed this as he tearful eye sockets looked up at him.

"WHY?" papyrus' voice rose as he looked at his brother, expecting an answer. Sans starts to look confused.

"W-what?" His voice shook quietly. This angers papyrus as he gave a vicious thrust. Sans squeaked at this as he tried to not yell in guilty pleasure.

"WHY? WHAT DON'T YOU LIKE ABOUT THIS?! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!? WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME SANS?!" Papyrus then started a punishing pace as he wanted answers. He wanted answers, and he wanted them NOW. Sans began to sob some more as this was hurting him, not physically, but emotionally. This was such an emotional roller coaster he never wanted. Especially when it's on his birthday.

"What is it that you don't like sans?! I want you to love me! You always card for me and asked what I needed but I never asked you! I wanted to prove to you that I can be a worth to you, that I need you to be with me! So why?!" Papyrus looks at sans as sans was weeping.

"I...I didn't want it to be this...I love pap but I just- can't face the fact that I'm going to loose you again. So many time lines, so many deaths...I just can't anymore that I just-'gave up' on us. I promised you. I promised you that I would never stop loving you, we'd never stop falling in love with each other...and that I'd save you. No matter what it takes. But I failed you pap! So I gave up...please don't be mad at me..." sans whimpers as he expected another outburst, or hateful words that made him feel shameful. But instead, he softly brought into a kiss as the still long, hard rod began to move again. But slowly. Sans moaned as it was more comforting. But instead of the guilty pleasure, he felt the same pleasure he felt a long time.

"Why didn't you tell me sans? I would have understood."

"I know..." sans sobs as he was gasping in pleasure. "I was stupid..." papyrus picks up the pace of his thrusts as he angles for a different spot. Sans sucks in a breath.

"Sans. I don't want anymore secrets from each other. I want us to connect with each other...please..."

"Okay...I promise..." that was the first time sans had said 'I promise' first. This, filled papyrus with joy. As their passionate love making lasted the whole night, they would never stop saying 'I love you' to one another.

And for once, sans actually looked at him.

Fin.


	2. sequel1

((Geez, I haven't typed an angst chapter in so long that I actually cried while typing this. Someone requested a sequel to this but I didn't want it like this but it just happened while typing ;( so if you didn't want it this way I'll probably type a second ending to make you feel better about life ( I'll also type a bit of smutt between the lines too while I'm at it) if you sadistic people are into this then I hope you enjoy this short sad little drabble sequel))

Months after Sans' birthday, papyrus was pleased that their relationship got better. At least that's what it was to sans. He felt like things were better between them and they could never acknowledge it ever again. Don't get papyrus wrong he felt like things were better for a while. But then came nightmare. Nightmare offered dust a place to stay in his palace at first Papyrus found nothing wrong with it and sans accepted without hesitation. It was going smoothly, more LV, killing, and friends! Boy was papyrus wrong. With sans' new "friends", sans barely spent time or talked to him. Sometimes sans didn't even know he was there most of the time. It was like he was...forgotten.

Papyrus then realized what was happening. Sans was moving on. He's letting go of the past. Soon papyrus will fade altogether. Papyrus began to grow frantic. He can't. He won't disappear! He refuses! Not when things got better with his brother after his birthday!

Papyrus was floating right next to sans as he was alone in his room with his brother.

"You're awfully quiet lately." Sans mumbles as he plays with his sharp bone weapon. Papyrus jolts at the sudden break of silence. He hugs himself as he sighs.

"What if I told you...that...things here are better for us. For you. And that you're moving on...so I can move on." Sand gets up on his bed as he's getting at what his brother is implying.

"No. Never. That's not true!"

"Admit it! It's true and you know it! Things are better here for you! You're moving on sans! Sometime when I try to talk to you or grab your attention, you don't even see or hear me!" Tears start coming out of sans' sockets as he shakes his head in denial.

"No! It's not true! You're lying! I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Silence passes between the two as pap is trying to catch his nonexistent breath. Sans sobs quietly as he doesn't want his brother to leave him. He then felt a ghostly hand touch the side of his face. He looked up seeing papyrus crying too.

"It's okay sans. It's okay. You're going to be okay. I'M going to be okay."

Sans breaks into a fit of sobs as he can't let go. But he has to. He looked at papyrus as he started to fade away. Sans wanted to hug. Hold him one last time before he left him for good. But all that sans could do is sob openly as he didn't want him to leave. Papyrus then too starts sobbing.

"I-I love you papyrus. I've always h-had." Papyrus cries tears of joy as he kisses the top sans' skull.

"I love you too. Sans." He weakly gasps out as he fades away completely. Sans clutches his scarf tightly as it the only thing left of his beloved brother. He kept on muttering to himself that he'd be okay. Papyrus said he'd be okay so he should be okay. But he felt like he didn't. But he knew that with time and new friends, he'll feel okay.

Meanwhile papyrus up in heaven was watching over his brother smiling as bright as ever.

'You'll be okay sans. I'm okay.'

And sans smiled.


End file.
